Sun Rise
by The Joker's Ears and Eyes
Summary: SEQUEL TOO "MY FIRST DAY AFTER SCHOOL". things change, danger gets closer. Edward had saved Bella from a burglar then goes back to avoiding her, what will Bella do to get his attention, and what happens when she finds out his secret? *Discontinued*
1. what?

A/N: This is the sequel to "My First Day After School"

**A/N: This is the sequel to "My First Day After School". I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A quick recap on what happened in "My First Day After School"… Bella is returning home from her first day at Forks High crying. She doesn't know what's going on. When she gets to her home she finds that a robber has broken into her house. The robber ties Bella up in the kitchen. Edward shows up and saves Bella from the robber (Who was going to kill her). Edward acts strangely the whole time and (after Bella yells at him to take her home) then he brings her back home. **

**Bella POV:**

I woke up early the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. I groaned then rolled over to turn off the alarm, but when my feet touched the ground I slipped on something round and fell to the floor.

I groaned again and looked to see what I slipped on. It was a baseball bat. The one I had been carrying with me all last night because of what happened. It was because of that man, who broke into my house, that I carried that bat around with me everywhere, planning to use it in case I saw him again.

Groaning for the third time, I stood up and turned of the still buzzing alarm. After a quick trip to the bathroom, I made my way downstairs and (after checking to make sure no one was in there) ate a bagel. As I ate I thought of many things, but most of those things revolved around Edward. How he had saved me, how he had glared at me, how he grabbed my arm…

He acted so weird. I don't understand what happened. Well, I knew one thing for sure; I was going to have to confront him about it. As I walked out the front door, tripping on the front steps, I thought once more about the cold, hostile look Edward had given me during biology…

**Edward POV:**

**A/N: this part happens after Edward brought her back home. **

Bella tripped going up the stairs and it took all my restraint to keep from laughing aloud. _What a clumsy little human she is._ The monster in me thought. _She could be easily thought missing. No one will suspect you…_

_  
_No. I know I cannot do that. It would ruin everything.

To keep myself distracted, I decided to look for the robber. I don't know why, but I felt as if I had to. As if…I don't know, it was the right thing to do. Which, considering if I do find him I was going to kill him, was not a good thing. I drove on, looking for the man who had threatened Bella's life. He couldn't have gotten far. I listened for his 'voice', hoping that I wouldn't hear it.

But I guess my hopes do not matter for I heard it loud and clear. I looked out the drivers side window to find the man right there. He was leaning casually against the brick wall of the deserted quickie-market, looking as if he hadn't been about to kill a young girl.

I pulled up to a parking space in front of the man and stopped the car. As soon as I got out of the car, the man recognized me.

He cussed under his breath then said, "Look man, I didn't mean anything," He was sweating and his heartbeat was as quick as a hummingbirds. "I didn't know she was going to be there." _He should be happy that girl didn't end up like the others. _

I wasn't listening to what he said aloud. I was paying close attention to what he was thinking. And what he was thinking wasn't making me merciful.

I glided towards him with the full intent of making sure he didn't come back to Bella's again.

**Okay that was the first chapter of Sun Rise (the sequel to My First Day After School!) yoo-hoo! I'd like to give a special thanks to my new beta reader MoonlessNightST! She beta-ed my story REALLY quickly, which I really appreciate! (Giving you a virtual cookie!) Okay I'll get the next chapter as soon as…. I get uh… 5 reviews. That's not a lot so hurry up. (PS. It might take a bit to get it up cause I have to finish it first, but I have the whole chapter played out in my head and I'll finish typing it then I'll post it…as soon as I get 5 reviews, that is. D Oh and take my poll…it's really awesome! D**


	2. Accident

A/N: Hullo, people

**A/N: Hullo, people. How are you guys? **

**Bella's POV:**

I pulled up to the school, ignoring the loud gurgling sound my truck was making, and parked next to a Dodge (I think). I was starting to feel nervous about confronting Edward. I could tell that he was different and I had no idea how he would react. But I didn't have to worry by the time lunch came though, because when I entered the cafeteria and searched for his table, I saw that he wasn't there. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all sat like they did yesterday, not looking at anybody.

Where was Edward? Did he leave because of what happened yesterday? Well that's great. Just great! How was I supposed to confront him, if he's not here? I sighed then carried my still full tray to the trash.

A week went by, and Edward still hadn't returned. The uneasy feeling I had had when he first left was starting to go away, and I felt as if I could enter the cafeteria and the bio room without feeling as if my stomach was going to fall out.

During Spanish, Jessica made it aware to me that a girl's choice dance was coming up, and she asked me if it was all right for her to ask Mike.

"Sure go-ahead." I said. I didn't know why she asked me for permission, I just guessed it was one of those girl things.

"Are you sure?" She sounded like she could care less if I cared.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"You weren't going to ask him were you?"

"No. I'm not going. I don't dance."

"You'll be missing out on a lot of fun." She didn't sound like she was trying her hardest to convince me.

"Jess. I'm sure. Just ask him."

"Thanks Bella." She turned her attention back towards the teacher.

Mike stopped me in front of the big wooden doors, as I entered the cafeteria. "Hey Bella."

"Hi, Mike." I said, not really paying attention; my eyes were **wandering**the cafeteria out of habit.

"So I was wondering." He seemed uncomfortable. Oh, no. "Um. I was wondering if you are aware of the dance that's coming up?"

"The girl's choice one?" I was trying to slyly remind him of that. It being girl's choice, I mean.

"Yeah. Well I was wondering…hoping that you might ask me."

Oh. "Uh. Mike. I don't think that's the best idea."

"Why."

"Well I think Jessica wants to ask you."

"Jessica? Really?"

"Uh. Yeah." I just wanted to go somewhere, anywhere but here. "Look. I'm hungry so I'm going to go get lunch."

"Oh. Okay." He said dejectedly.

The next day I woke up to see ice covering the ground. _Great._

I slowly made my way towards my truck, trying my hardest to make it there without falling flat on my face.

When I pulled into the student parking lot I saw something that made my heart stop.

Edward Cullen was leaning against a shiny silver Volvo, a nervous expression on his face.

Okay. I'll admit it. I was excited. I could finally confront him about what happened. I guess getting excited was stupid because I hurried to get out of my truck and slipped when I stepped onto the frozen ground. I fell and landed flat on my back.

Ouch.

I stood up stiffly and walked over to the front of my truck. I leaned against it and closed my eyes tightly. Trying to push the pain away. Then I heard it. It was a loud screeching noise that made me fling my hands up to my ears. It was like someone scratching his or her fingernails on a chalkboard. I was about to turn around when I felt my truck jolt under me and I was flung forward. I almost hit the cold ground again when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist.

I looked up to see Edward, a look of shock on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, locking his jaw into place.

I couldn't speak. All I did was pull away from him and looked behind me to see what caused my truck to fly forward.

A Toyota Sernta **(A/N: I'm not sure if it's the right car or even if I spelled it right so please forgive me) **was crushed into the back of my Chevrolet. It appeared that my truck had no damaged, whilest the Toyota appeared permitnaly damaged.

"Someone get Tyler out of the van!" I heard someone shout. I leaned up to see Tyler, his face cut up by the glass. My stomach lurched. _Blood._ Yuck.

I couldn't breath. The smell was to awful. Everything was spinning, and soon I was tumbling to the ground. Again.

**A/N: okay I know they are really short chapters but short chapters means more updates. Also I was wondering, Do you want to have Bella's and Edward's POV in the chapters (like I did last chapter) or do you want Bella's then Edward's in the next. (It would be like I did in My First Day After School) Just wondering. I would again like to thank ****MoonlessNightST. Oh and don't forget to take the poll on my profile. D**

**Peace, Love, and Penguins  
-Megan- **


	3. talk

A/N: la, la, la, la

_**A/N: la, la, la, la. Happy, Happy song! Oh and sorry if the dialoged is a little lame. Okay I'm REALLY sorry that it has taken so long to get this up. I'll get "Vampires, Werewolves and Witches oh my" updated next and then I'll post a version of Midnight Sun up. The Midnight Sun does belong to someone else; I'm finishing it for them. All right. Peace.**_

_**Disclaimer: I think I forgot this last time. Hmm. Well I don't own Twilight. I do own my mind though… oh. Wait. I lent that to somebody.**_

_**Please take the poll on my profile.**_

_**Bella POV:**_

_I couldn't breath. The smell was too awful. Everything was spinning, and soon I was tumbling to the ground. Again._

"_Bella?" a soft, musical voice whispered. "Bella, are you alright?"_

"_Ugh." I moaned and pulled away from the cold arms wrapped around my waist. "What happened?"_

_I looked up to see a crooked smile on Edward Cullen's face. "You fainted." he said._

_My cheeks were heating up and I was sure my face was brick red by now. "Great." I muttered. Why did I have a problem with seeing blood? "How long?"_

"_Just a few seconds," Edward chuckled._

"_What?" I asked, slightly annoyed that he was laughing at me._

"_Nothing." He was smiling as if there was some secret that only he knew._

_I looked over to where the ambulance was strapping Tyler up to a gurney and pushing him up into the back of the truck. My stomach lurched a bit, so I looked back over at Edward to see that he was staring at me, his eyes piercing into mine. I noticed that, instead of the coal black ones I remember seeing; his eyes were a strange golden butterscotch color. I was starting to get lost in his gaze and had to do something to get him to look away so I could breath again. "What?" I asked for the second time._

"_Nothing. Nothing at all." He looked away, suddenly taking interest in the grass that was growing in between the crakes on the sidewalk._

_He was so strange…what was with this guy? He always seemed to be there when I was in danger. I was reminded of what happened at my house a week ago and remembered that I wanted to interrogate him about that. "Edward?" I said hesitantly._

"_Yes?" he asked, moving his glaze carefully back over to me._

"_Uh…" I was about to just spit it out when a short, skinny, pixie like girl walked – or more liked danced her moves were so graceful – up to Edward and tapped on his shoulder._

"_Edward. We need to go. Carlisle just called and told us we need to come home. There's been a family emergency."_

_Edward looked over at the girl with an unreadable expression on his face. He glanced back at me a strange look in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was but it made me feel weird. "Yes, Alice," he said, looking back at her. "I'm coming." Alice kept looking at Edward and me, her eyes going back and forward, an excited expression on her face._

_My other schoolmates seemed to finally realize that something had happened to me, since Jess, Mike, Eric, and Angela came over to see if I was okay._

"_So, I saw you with Edward!" Jess said excitedly. "What did he say? What did you say? Are you going out?" The onslaught of questions continued throughout the day, which made classes seem like they were taking forever. When lunch came along I did my routine scan of the cafeteria to see that Edward was missing again. What was he doing? Was he avoiding me except for when I was in danger? Maybe I should purposely put myself in danger…I still need to talk to him…_

"_Bella!" Jessica interrupted my thoughts, seeming annoyed that I wasn't answering or paying attention for that matter. "Guess what?!"_

"_What Jess?" I said in my best I-wonder-what-my-'friend'-knows voice, though I felt slightly bad for not paying attention._

"_Mike asked me! I'm so excited. So anyway me and Angela are going to Port Angeles this week to shop for something to wear. You want to come?" It took me a second to understand that she meant that Mike had asked her to the dance._

_No. "Uh, actually I'm going to be out of town that week so…." I really didn't want to go. I wanted to try and get a hold of Edward to ask what was his deal. I mean, what do you expect? I guy mysteriously saves your life then ignores you…you can't just shrug your shoulder and forget about it…at least I can't._

"_Oh come on Bella! It will be fun," Jess begged. "We could really use your advice on what to wear."_

"_I'll think about it," I said, then went to empty my tray._

_When I got home from school, I found Charlie in the living room watching the sports channel._

"_Dad?" I asked when I got into the living room._

"_Hey, kiddo," he smiled up at me._

"_Uh, not to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing here?"_

_Charlie laughed. "I got off early and I thought…" he's cheeks turned red._

"_What?"_

"_Oh, I just thought we could…maybe go to the batting cages or something…I know I'm not here for you that much and I want to make it up to you." He said._

"_Oh. Dad." My face was turning red too. "You don't have to do that."_

"_I want to," he smiled. "I miss talking to you."_

_Charlie, being a cop, drove right at the speed limit so it took a few hours to get to the batting cages. Charlie paid for an hour; we grabbed a bat and helmet and then prepared for the balls to stat flying at us._

"_You having fun, Bells?" Charlie asked after twenty minutes._

"_Uh." I dogged one of the balls, almost getting hit in the head. "Yeah." I hadn't hit a single baseball the whole time, which wasn't a surprise._

"_You sure? Was this a bad idea? I know you're not the most athletic, but this is the closest thing I could think of."_

"_It's fine dad. Really, it is," I said swinging the bat, but missing the ball. The bat slipped out of my hand, flew upwards and back down on top of my head._

"_Bella!" Charlie rushed over to my side. "You okay?"_

"_Yeah." I mumbled. Even though I was wearing a helmet my head was still pounding. "Ow." Many people from many nearby cages had turned to see what had happened and where still watching as Charlie yanked me out of the batting cage, insisting that we go see a doctor._

"_Dad. Really. I'm fine," I said as reassuringly as possible. "It only hurts a bit. It doesn't bother me."_

"_Bella. You might have a concussion or something. I don't want to take any chances." I could tell he was trying to be the over protective father he never really was._

_We pulled up to the Forks Hospital and went up to the front desk. "Uh, hi. My daughter, Bella, got hit in the head with a baseball bat. She was wearing a helmet, but I was still worried that she might be hurt."_

_I sighed, sat down in the big uncomfortable chair and waited for Charlie to finish filling out the paperwork__**.**_** I sighed again and looked out the window, counting how many car lights I saw pass by.**_ I had gotten to three when I heard someone call my name._

"_Bella Swan?" I turned and saw a nurse wearing light blue scrubs standing in the doorway. "The doctor will see you now." I stood up and followed the girl to the back office. "Just wait here. He'll be here in a minute." I stood in the middle of the room, my arms crossed, counting the tiles on the floor, when a tall blond man came in._

"_So, you got hit in the head with a baseball bat." It wasn't a question, just a statement._

"_Uh. Yeah. You see I have…issues with sports and uh…" I trailed off, not sure what to say._

"_Carlisle, I need to-" Edward Cullen burst into the room, but stopped when he noticed me. "Oh. I'm sorry."_

"_That's fine. Just wait a few seconds for me to finish up here," he said to Edward. To me he said, "Please continue."_

"_Oh. Well. I think Charlie – I mean my dad – is just overreacting. I was wearing a helmet, and it doesn't hurt." I lied casually. Edward was watching me carefully, alarm in his eyes._

"_All right, we'll just take a quick scan and you can go home," he promised, though I was sure he was lying about the 'quick' part._

_Eventually everything was fine and I was able to go home. Luckily, after Charlie was assured that I was fine, he stopped trying to be attentive. After diner I went upstairs and lied in bed for a few hours, trying to read a book, but gave up when I still couldn't stop thinking about the Cullens. I kept seeing Edward's face and remembering his confusing actions. But eventually, sometime after midnight, I drifted of to sleep._

_The next day I told Jess that I would go with her and Angela to Port Angeles. I had been spending too much time last night thinking about the Cullen's and decided that I needed to get out of the house. Mike was still disappointed that I wouldn't go to the beach with them, but after one incident I had with the ocean four years ago, involving water, sand, an umbrella and pickles, I decided that I wasn't too found of it._

"_But you're going shopping with Jessica and Angela, right?" He asked me._

"_Umm. Yeah," I said hesitantly._

"_Then, why?"_

"_Look, Mike. I really don't want to go to the beach, okay?" I said, wearily. I had only gotten a few hours of sleep last night and it was affecting my mood today._

_I walked with Jess and Mike to the cafeteria. When I got there I, as I usually do, checked the Cullen table for Edward. Again he wasn't there. Disappointment filled me and I decided to just grab a water bottle. Jessica tapped my shoulder. "Bella, is Edward waving at you?"_

_I spun around to look at what Jessica was pointing at. There was Edward sitting far away from his family, by the lunchroom doors. When he caught my eye he waved, then beckoned to me._

"_Oh, my gosh. Is he…is he…does he mean you?!" I could here the disbelief in her voice._

"_Uh, I guess." I walked over to where Edward was, ignoring Jessica's frantic panicking, and sat down across from him. He was still smiling, the breathtaking one. "So…what do you want?" I asked._

"_I just thought it would be a nice change."_

"_Oh. Well. This is different. How do your siblings feel?" I asked as indifferently as I could. I couldn't resist looking over at the Cullen's table, so I glanced over his shoulder and noticed that all of them, except for Alice, didn't look too happy._

_He shrugged his shoulders. "They think I could be making a big mistake and that I might ruin everything we've worked for."_

"_What? Isolation?" I felt bad after saying it, but Edward just laughed._

"_Yes. Most of us prefer our privacy, but I feel like I need something different."_

"_Oh." We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes as I played with the water bottle top._

"_So," I began. I wasn't sure if I still wanted to ask him about what happened my first day here, so I started a random topic. "Did you here about the nine hundred fifty word essay Mrs. Gann wants?"_

_Edward laughed. "I think she was just threatening. She doesn't expect anyone to actually do it."_

"_How do you know?" I asked._

"_Intuition. It's easy to read people…well most people." He said smiling at me._

"_What? You can't read me as easily?" I found it shocking, since my mother had said I was an open book._

"_Yes. I can usually tell what people are thinking, but you're different." He said, his smile disappearing. He was gazing deep into my eyes and I think I forgot to breath. When my head began to spin, Edward looked away, watching the bottle top in my hand. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"_

"_No. I'm not hungry."_

"_I think you should eat something. It's not good for you to skip a meal." He said, as he started to stand up._

"_No!" I didn't want him to pay for anything, but I also didn't want him to leave. "It's fine. Really."_

_Edward frowned, but sat back down. "Besides. You're not eating anything either." I said pointing to the empty space in front of him._

_He smiled. "I'm not hungry," he said repeating my words. "I had a big breakfast." He smiled as if he was laughing at a joke only he knew. I sighed and looked away, when I noticed the cafeteria was almost empty._

"_We've got to go. We're going to be late." I said standing up._

"_I'm not going and if I were you I wouldn't go either," he said remaining seated._

"_Why?"_

"_We're blood typing." He said, a slight smile appearing on his face. I guessed he was remembering the day of the car accident._

_I groaned. "Well then. What are you going to do?"_

"_Go and listen to a CD in my car. Would you care to join me?" He asked watching me from under his eyelashes._

"_Uh. I guess." I shrugged my shoulder, hoping he didn't hear my heart thumping out of my chest, and followed him out the cafeteria door. When we stepped out rain splattered onto my face. It was pouring down; making it impossible to see three feet out. "Would you mind if we stopped by my truck to get my jacket?" I asked hugging my shoulders as the cold rain pounded on my exposed skin._

_Edward nodded and we carefully made our way to my truck. I pulled the keys out of my pocket, unlocked the door, climbed into my messy truck and rummaged through the mess. I was sure that I had grabbed my jacket this morning, but after a minute or two of searching I gave up. "I guess it isn't here." I said as I slid out of the truck and almost slipped. Edward's arm wrapped around my waist, saving me seconds before I hit the ground._

"_Thanks." I mumbled, blushing. Edward just stood there, his arm wrapped around my waist, staring into my eyes._

_His arm was still wrapped around my waist and it was getting a little awkward. Edward seemed to realize that he was still holding me and let go quickly. "Oh. Uh. Here." He pulled off his jacket and handed it to me._

"_Thanks." I mumbled again, slipping my arms through the sleeves. They were cold, as if no one had been wearing it in the first place. We walked over to his shiny, silver Volvo and I stood as he opened the passenger door for me. No one had ever opened a door for me and I felt very appreciated as he closed the door behind me and made his way to the driver's side._

_He turned on the car and heaters, and then pointed them all towards me. He then flipped through the console, which was chalk full of CDs. He held up one and raised an eyebrow, silently asking me if I approved of his choice. I nodded, though I never heard of the band before and he slipped the CD in to the player._

_He turned it down till it was softly playing. He crossed his arms, closed his eyes and leaned backwards. I was sure he was sleeping he was so still, but after a minute or two he asked me how I was liking Forks._

_I didn't like this question. It was right after 'Are you Isabella Swan?'. "Well…" I began. "It's…great I guess. I mean; I get to spend some time with my dad and my mom's happy now. I've got a few friends here…Jessica and Angela invited me to go dress shopping for the dance with them, even though I'm not going."_

"_Why do you think your moms happy now?" He asked. "Wasn't she happy before?"_

"_No, that's not what I meant," I blushed. "It's just…" I trailed off, not sure what to say._

"_It's just what?" He asked opining his eyes and looking at me. His golden eyes gazed into mine and I blurted what I was thinking._

"_My mom got remarried and Phil, her new husband, plays ball so he travels a lot. She stayed with me when he went to games but she got depressed a lot because she missed him. So I wanted her to be happy, blah, blah, blah and I ended up here."_

"_So, you sent yourself here even though you're unhappy. That's very generous of you. You're very unselfish," he said, making me blush again. I didn't reply, so he faced forward and closed his eyes again. I was thinking about just asking him. Now would be the perfect time._

_I turned to face him and started. "So, I was wondering…uh…well." Just as I was going to spit it out the back door flew open._

"_EDWARD!!" Alice screeched. Edward, like myself, nearly jumped out of his seat. "Edward! Emmett told Rose, who told Jasper, who told Carlisle, who Jessica Stantly," She sneered her name as if she despised her, "over heard that I stole a three hundred dollar dress, which I didn't and now Stantly is going to tell the whole school!!"_

_I was confused. Her sentences ran together and she said so fast that I could barley keep up._

"_Alice," Edward seemed slightly angry that Alice interrupted our sort-of-conversation._

"_Edward, are you getting more people to join your lets skip classes, because life sucks club?" She asked teasingly._

"_Ha, ha, Alice. No, blood typing."_

"_Oh, yeah. This is the girl who faints at the sight of blood right?" She couldn't help the giggle that escaped out her lips. Edward glared at her then faced forward again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Oh when he does that he's really angry."_

_I had to fight off the smile that was threatening to escape. "Uh, if you want I could ask Jessica not to spread that rumor. I'm kind of on good terms with her."_

_Alice's whole face lit up when I said this. "Oh will you? Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" she said thank-you many times before Edward groaned loudly._

"_Alice, please!"_

**"He does that when he's angry too."**

"_Alice. What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be in class?"_

"_Aren't you supposed to be in class?" she shot back. Edward didn't answer so Alice continued. "I got out early because I'm sick." She faked coughed, then smiled. "And because I saw that you weren't going to class and I wanted to spend some quality time with my dear old brother…and his new girlfriend."_

_I could tell from the car's side mirror that my cheeks were reader than a tomato, which knowing that I was blushing caused me to blush harder. Edward's face grew dark as he glowered at Alice, his eyes shooting daggers at her. Alice continued on as if she didn't realize Edward was giving her the death glare, or she didn't care that he was._

"_Anyway, I bought a new top and I don't think it will fit me and I have no idea what to do with it." Edward rolled his eyes and sighed. "Edward do you have a problem with me?"_

_Edward still didn't respond. I glanced out the car window and noticed that everyone was leaving. "Uh. I think it's time for the next class." I said shyly, not wanting to be noticed by Edward's hostile glare at Alice or Alice's calm smiling face, for that matter._** I was sure I wouldn't have been so calm with Edward glaring at me like that. In fact I knew I wouldn't have been. **_Edward's eyes flickered toward me, instantly softening._

"_If you don't want to go you don't have to," he said. He must have noticed my uncertainty. On one hand I really didn't want to leave. I was getting my chance to talk to him, although I wasn't talking about what I wanted to talk about. On the other hand, I was nervous with Alice being here. What she said about me being Edward's girlfriend still caused my heart to flutter…and break._

"_No. I'll go," I finally decided. I slid out of the passenger seat and shut the door. I wasn't completely sure, but I thought I saw Edward's face drop when I decided to leave. Of course I was probably just imagining what I wanted to see._

_I sighed and slowly made my way to Gym._

_The next day, Mike asked if I wanted to go to the beach with him and some friends. "So were all gonna to meet at my parents store then drive down to the First Beach in La, Push. You wanna come?" He gave me those puppy dog eyes._

"_Umm. I don't know. I was planning on finishing up some work. I've got a lot of stuff to do, you know, laundry, washing the dishes, that kind of stuff. Sorry." I really didn't feel like going anywhere or doing anything…except confronting Edward. 'Oh I have a serious problem,' I thought to myself. (Yes, yes she does. D)_

"_Oh." I could see the disappointment in his eyes. "That's fine." He walked off; shoulders slouched, head hanging down. I felt a little guilty. It was so easy to please him, but hard at the same time._

_When I got home I saw a car I didn't recognize in the driveway. On the porch stood a boy about 14 or 15, standing behind a man in a wheelchair. "Bella," the man said when I got out of my truck. "It's nice to see you again."_

"_Uh…" I didn't know what to say. He seemed slightly familiar but I couldn't remember exactly._

_The man chuckled, a deep, low sound. "I guess you don't remember me." I nodded, my cheeks turning red. "I'm Billy. Billy Black. I gave you –"_

"_My truck!" I finished, now remembering. Images of me when I was younger going with Charlie over to Billy's house flashed in my mind._

"_And this is Jacob, my son. You remember his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, right?" I nodded. "Jacob was just a baby when you used to come."_

"_Oh. Well do you want to come in?" I asked, hugging my shoulders; it was getting cold._

_I made my way over to the door, grabbed the key, unlocked it and held it open for Jacob and Billy. When they were through I went to the kitchen and asked, "Are you guys hungry? Do you want anything?"_

"_Sure, sure," Billy said. "Jake, go help."_

_Jacob started to get up. "Oh, it's fine. I can do it."_

"_Nonsense. Jake can help."_

_Jacob followed me into the kitchen and said. "So. How can I help?"_

"_It's fine. Just hang around." I was searching the refrigerator for a pizza. I'm going to need to go grocery shopping again._

"'_Kay. So you like the truck, right?"_

"_Yeah. It's great."_

"_Good. I fixed it up. It didn't run at first."_

"_You fix cars?" I asked. It would be great to know a good mechanic since the only other one in town is kind of a cheapskate. He cheated a lot of people out of their money, according to Jessica, the queen of gossip._

"_Yeah. If there's ever problems with it just give me a call."_

"_Hey," Billy said, wheeling into the kitchen. "I'm gonna go outside in the front for a bit, it's getting a little crowded in there." I wasn't sure what he meant since we barely had any furniture in the living room, but I just shrugged my shoulders. "Oh. All right. I'll tell you when the food is ready." I said, switching the oven on and then opened the pizza up, pulled a pan out of a cabinet, then placed the pizza on the pan._

"_So." Jacob starts. "I hear that some of the kids from your school are coming down to La Push… you coming too?"_

"_No. I wasn't planning on it. I've got some work to do." Maybe I will go if I get to hang with Jacob, he seems like a great kid._

"_Oh. So," He was leaning back on his heels. He looked like he was a little awkward trying to keep the conversation going. "How you liking Forks?"_

"_It's fine," I lied slightly. I was getting used to Forks, but I still hated the rain and the cold. I placed the pepperoni pizza in the now heated oven and switched the timer on._

_Jacob chuckled. "You don't like it here that much do you?"_

"_Just the rain and cold," I admitted._

"_Have you made any good friends at school yet? Anyone I might know? People from Forks High always come down to the beach."_

"_Well I have a few friends."_

"_Name them off and I'll tell you if I know them or not," he said, smiling a big bright smile. I couldn't help smiling in response. Jacob seemed really nice._

"_Well, there's Jessica_**Stanley**_, Mike Newton, Angela Weber, uh…Eric…_**Yorkie**_Uh. Edward Cullen-"_

_He cut me off, "Edward Cullen? He's your friend?"_

"_Well. No. I guess not. I'm not sure. I sat with him at lunch and he's my lab partner…you know him?"_

_Jacob seemed hesitant. "Well, no…hey, you want to here some old Quileute legends?" I didn't know where he was going with this, but I played along. Maybe he'll tell me something about Edward._

"_Uh…I guess."_

"_Don't worry. It'll make since in a bit. This is the only way I know how to start off…but I'm not supposed to tell you, so you have to promise you won't tell anyone I told you." He held out his pinky finger, a big goofy smile on his face. I smiled back and wrapped my pinky around his._

"_I Promise," I said._

_Jacob began telling me the legends about werewolves and how they, the Quileute's, are decedents of great tribe's that could transform into werewolves and how they are not allowed to kill a wolf because of it. Then he told me about how the werewolves only have one enemy. "The Cold Ones," he said. "You would call them Vampires."_

"_Vampires." The word rolled of my tongue and made shivers run down my back._

"_Yeah. Vampires." Jacob continued, seeming to be happy that there were goose bumps rising up my arms. "One day these strange vampires appeared. They had topaz eyes instead of red and according to them they won't hunt humans, only animals. They're not supposed to be dangerous, but my great-grandfather still wouldn't let them on our land."_

_I was starting to make connections: Topaz eyes, pale skin… it was adding up. "So. These vampires… what happened to them?"_

_Jacob smiled, getting excited. "They still live here." He paused. "In the same house, the same hospital, the same school, the same names, except there are two new ones. You wanna know who they are?"_

_I had a pretty good idea by now, but I nodded my head anyway. Jacob smiled and said, "The Cullen's." Even though that was who I thought it was, it still made shivers run down my spine. Goose bumps ran up my arms and a gasp escaped my lips._

_Jacob must have seen the panic on my face since he said, "It's just a an old legend, nothing to worry about. It's just something to use to scare people." He shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant way._

"_Well, thanks for the great story. You're really good at telling them." I smiled, showing him that I enjoyed his company. I really did. I would love to hang out with him more._

"_Thanks." I heard the front door shut just as the timer on the buzzer went off, causing me to jump out of fight._

_Jacob chuckled, when Billy came into the kitchen. "Well I was wondering what was taking so long for you to come and get me. I guess I came in three seconds to early." He smiled. I smiled back and reached to get the pizza out. Charlie came home a few minutes later, uttering an apology for being a little late. He was glad to see Billy and Jake._

"_Billy! Jake! It's nice to see you again. If I would have known that you were coming I would have been home earlier."_

"_It's not a problem Charlie. We just came over to see how Bella's truck was doing. But she invited us in for diner and you know how I just can't refuse a free meal," he laughed._

_An hour later Billy and Jake left. Charlie invited them back over next week saying that he was glad that they decided to come over._

_I headed up stairs, replaying what Jacob said over and over again – the Cullen's are vampires. I believed it. Even though Jacob tried to pass it of as just a scary story, I still believed that it was true. It made sense. The Cullen's have topaz eyes, except for the first time I saw them, and they have pale skin. Eventually I drifted off to sleep, still wondering if what Jacob had said was true._

_Jessica and Angela picked me up at my house two days later to go to Port Angeles. "Hey guys." I said, walking down the driveway way to Jess's car. Jess was a much faster driver than Charlie was and we made it there in good time. Of course Jessica chatted the whole time, while Angela stayed mostly quiet_

"_This is my favorite store!" Jessica was saying as we pulled up to a clothing shop that had big white bows tied to the door with green ribbons attached to it._

"_I thought your favorite store was in Seattle?" Angela asked._

"_I meant my favorite one in Port Angeles, Angela," Jessica said, annoyed. "Anyway, Bella. You have to see these clothes. This place has a great blue dress that I've had my eye on for a while…" Her sentence trailed off as we entered the store and Jess's attention moved over to the clothes._

_I followed Angela, giving my opinions on her clothes options since Jess seemed to know what she wanted. "Um," Angela started. "What do you think of this?" she asked holding up an off white dress that would come down to her knees. The top half was a made of a shiny material and the bottom was ruffled and wavy._

"_It looks great." I said, smiling._

"_Hm, yeah. I think I'll go try it on…" She said looking over at the dressing rooms._

"_All right." I was starting to get bored waiting here. "Hey, I'm going to go and look around at some other stores. Okay?" I really wanted to find a book store or maybe a library, though I really wouldn't want to have to drive all the way back here to return it._

"_Oh. Uh, I guess. Just met us sometime before dinner, I'm sure we'll still be here," she said smiling, looking over to where Jessica was frantically looking between two dresses._

"_Yeah I'll meet you guys here." As soon as I was out the door I let out a sigh. It was starting to rain a bit and the cool moisture on my face felt like it was washing away all my problems. For a few seconds I didn't have to worry about Edward Cullen and the possibility that he was a vampire._

_I began my search for a bookstore by following the main stream of traffic. I wasn't sure if there was even a bookstore in this area and wished that I had asked Angela while I was there._

_After I had been searching for a while I had started to give up and the rain began to pore down. I had forgotten my jacket either in Jess's car or in the store with Angela and Jess. I lifted my hands over my head to try and block some of the rain and noticed that I had strayed away from the group of people I had been following. I was lost._

_Keeping my hands above my head to see, I looked all around me to see if I could find anybody to help me when I noticed two large objects coming towards me. I wasn't sure why but the way they were walking towards me made me feel like I should go the other way. I turned around and saw two more dark objects coming closer and closer to me._

"_Hey," one of the men said when he was close enough._

"_Hi," I mumbled keeping my head down and trying to avoid him. I felt a hand grasp my arm and push me back, not releasing me._

"_Hey, hey now. What's the hurry? There's no need to rush." He said cupping his hand under my chin. "We could go as slow as we want."_

_I jerked back, pulling myself out of his grip only to back into one of the others who grabbed both my arms and lifted me off the ground and inch or so. I flailed my legs, trying franticly to kick someone. I wanted to scream, to shout out so everyone could hear me, but no sound would come out._

_Somehow I managed to kick the man holding me hard enough to make him let me go. I fell to the ground and felt my ankles bend awkwardly when they smashed into the ground. One of the men kicked my side and I fell to the ground, holding my side and gasping for breath._

_A hand flipped me over and pushed me on to my back. The man stood over me smiling, his hand reaching for me. My foot flew upward, kicking the man in the stomach._

_He cursed and I felt the back of his hand smack the side of my face, a loud pop shattered through the air. I froze, feeling a small amount of blood running down my face – it was just enough to make me feel nauseous. I was starting to loose conscious when a pair of bright lights flashed around the corner flying towards me. I heard the men cursing, shouting at each other to run, before my eyes fluttered close and everything went black._

_**Question.**_

_**If a Stephenie Meyer vampire stood at the very tippy-top of the Empire State Building and jumped off, would they get hurt? Would they survive?**_

_**Peace, Love and Penguins.**_

_**-Megan-**_


End file.
